


Weapon Of Choice

by orangebarmy



Series: Turtle Tot Stories [5]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Bonding, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Ratings: G, Training, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT sadly<br/>Summary: It is time for the young turtles to choose their weapons<br/>Rating: G<br/>Warnings: None</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapon Of Choice

Master Yoshi smiled down at this four young sons kneeling before him. Another success training session had been completed and his sons were progressing marvellously. While the mutation had quickly changed their young bodies it had taken a little while for their minds to catch up and learn.

Now at eight years old they were on par with what most human children if not a little more advance. After all they had been exposed to a different circumstances and experiences, it was only logical that they viewed the world differently.

The mutated rat had finally decided it was time to increase the intensity of their training. All the boys were quite adept with the Hanbô now having started their training with it and it was time for them to progress like all children.

“My sons, it is time for you to start the next level of your training,” Yoshi announced simply.

The four faces grinned widely up at their Sensei; it had been a day they had been anxious awaiting.

“It is time to choose the weapon you wish to train in,” he continued.

Raph and Leo both grinned widely at each other, they had talked on several occasions on which weapon they would choose.

“This is not a decision to be undertaken lightly and it shall not be now. I wish you all to meditate on this decision carefully for the next day or so. When we meet tomorrow night you will all state your weapon of choice and then you must give me a valid reason for your choice. Any choice not thought through and meditated upon will not be accepted and you shall continue to train in the Hanbô staff until you can,” Yoshi explained simply.

A small groan from his youngest son Michelangelo raised a smile from the large rat.

“Michelangelo you have a problem with this?” he turned his attention to his son.

“I don’t like meditating,” the youngest pouted.

“I know my son but it is important to carefully think through these decisions. I know you will all make a wise choice,” he smiled at them. 

“Dismissed.”

Unusually the boys didn’t rush to leave the dojo; instead it was Yoshi who took his leave. 

“I know what I’m gonna pick,” Raph answered smugly.

“Yeah what?” Mikey questioned.

“I ain’t telling ya, cause you’ll just copy me,” Raph pushed Mikey hard making him land on his carapace.

The orange banded turtle didn’t respond verbally but instead stuck his tongue out.

“This is serious guys, we need to think about this carefully,” Leo reprimanded.

“Pfft whatever teacher’s pet,” Raph snorted back.

The boys parted after that going their separate ways each going to think about the choice they wished to make.  
__________________________________________________________________

Yoshi gathered his sons back in the dojo the following night for them to state their decisions. The four turtles knelt before him and he could see three of the four looking confident and determined while the fourth seemed nervous and full of trepidation. 

“Leonardo you choice and reasons please,” Yoshi turned to his blue banded turtle.

“My choice Sensei is the katana,” Leo stated simply

“Your reasons?”

“Sword Master Miyamoto Musashi stated “To master the virtue of the long sword is to govern the world and oneself” I wish to master both Sensei,” Leo explained.

“Very well….”

“Wait Sensei there is more,” Leo made his Sensei pause

“Yes?”

“Musashi also stated that balance was important and as such I wish to train in the double katana.”

“The double katana? You understand the amount of training you will have to undertake to master these weapons?” Yoshi sounded surprised.

“Yes Sensei.”

“Very well Leonardo I approve your choice,” Yoshi smiled to his eldest.

Taking a step to the side he stopped in front of Donatello smiling down at his genius son.

“I wish to further my training in the staff Sensei; I wish to progress to the Bô staff.”

“Your reasons?” Yoshi stood over his son.

“I do not wish to start a new training regime when I have not yet mastered the first one. The Bô staff is the logical step up from the Hanbô. It is also in fitting with myself, I do not like to get too close when fighting and as such I could use the Bô to keep my distance,” Donnie explained logically.

Yoshi swallowed down the chuckle at his intelligent sons’ explanation. Out of the whole family Donatello was the least inclined to get involved with a fight so it was only logical that he would choose a weapon that allowed him to fight at a distance.

“I approve your choice Donatello,” he agreed to Donatello.

Taking another step he stopped in front of Raphael, his red banded son looking up with a smug grin on his face. Yoshi nodded his head for Raph to say what he wished. 

“I want them Sai,” Raph nodded his head to the weapons wall.

“Why?” Yoshi countered simply.

“Cause they the best weapons for me.”

“They are the best weapons for you, I think you mean,” Yoshi corrected his hot headed son.

“Yeah that too.”

“That is not a sufficient reason.”

“I like getting up close and with them Sai I can get in close plus when I need to I can use them as defensive weapons too,” Raph shrugged.

Yoshi did allow him a small chuckle at Raph’s explanation but he did agree wholeheartedly with his sons’ assessment.

“I agree to your choice Raphael,” he smiled down at his hot head child.

“Alright,” Raph grinned back widely.

Yoshi turned his attention to his youngest son and the one who was fidgeting uncomfortably. 

“Michelangelo, what is your choice?” he asked soothingly.

“Um….”

“Michelangelo?”

“I dunno Sensei. I did think about it like you said but I dunno,” Mikey confessed shyly.

“Do you wish to continue with the Hanbô?” Yoshi asked gently.

“No but I don’t know what I want instead. I thought about it I really did, but I can’t think of anything that would be what I want to train with,” Mikey mumbled his explanation.

“What do you mean?” Yoshi frowned.

“Nothing is me,” Mikey confessed looking over to the weapons wall.

Yoshi followed his sons gaze to the weapons wall and appraised his weapons. Most of those that he owned and displayed were bladed or pointed weapons as they were the ones he had personally focused his training on. 

However he was adept at several other weapons he just didn’t display them out on the weapons wall. He could also see Michelangelo’s reasoning, when he looked at those weapons he couldn’t see his youngest son wielding any of them. 

Like his brothers Michelangelo needed a weapon which represented himself. He needed something that flowed and moved as the smallest turtle was not one for keeping still very long. As he thought a smile blossomed across his furred features and he looked down at his young hyperactive son.

“Michelangelo I have the perfect weapon for you,” Yoshi explained.

Without another word the large rat walked from the dojo into his own room. The four turtles waited in the dojo having not yet been dismissed while Yoshi rummaged around in the boxes which still contained his old life. He exclaimed loudly as he found what he was looking for and returned to the dojo to four pairs of curious eyes.

“Michelangelo I believe you would be best suited for these,” Yoshi explained.

Big blue eyes watched as Yoshi brought his hands from around the back of his body and presented the weapons to Mikey.

“Nunchucks?” the orange banded turtle eyed the weapons.

“Nunchakus,” Yoshi corrected.

Mikey leant forward balancing on his knees and plucked the weapons from his father’s paws. He weighted them in his own three fingered hands allowing one handle to drop free and hang loose.

“I will give you the reasons why Michelangelo. You are an ever flowing, exuberate being; you have a profound athletic ability even amongst your brothers and these are all highly desirable qualities for a nunchakus wielder to have. Constant motion, control and flexibility is required to master these weapons and I believe that you have that within you,” Yoshi explained.

Mikey flicked his wrists spinning the loose handle by the chain surprised by how much effort that simple movement cost him. He felt it pull at all the muscles in his arms and even across his shoulders.

“You will all need to train intensely to master your weapons but I am sure you will all do me proud,” Yoshi stepped back to address all his sons.

“Hai Sensei,” the all nodded.

“Tomorrow we shall begin your new training. Now I suggest you all rest well we have an early start to our training,” Yoshi explained.

“Hai Sensei,” Leo, Raph and Donnie agreed immediately.

“Um Sensei how early is early?” Mikey asked timidly.

Yoshi didn’t reply but simply laughed, leaving his sons to their own devices until the early morning when they would be beginning their new weapons training.

End


End file.
